User talk:DynV
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 110th Cadian page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Related to video games Hello Dyn, I am Zixes, the moderator of the wiki. First of all, I want to thank you for your contributions. With that being said, there is another matter to attend to. I recommend you to stop editing the categories of the articles. Please, wait until our administrators will check yor edits. IF you want to contact me, then please, enter the wiki's chat or leave a message on my talk page. Thank you! Zixes (talk) 20:53, August 17, 2016 (UTC) : I was on Freenode hoping you had a chat channel there to ask a moderator just that. I'm impressed by your speed. For future help requests, you make mention of a chat but I can't find it, please let me know where it is. Thanks DynV (talk) 21:02, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat It is on your right - Live Chat. Zixes (talk) 21:24, August 17, 2016 (UTC) : Sorry but I can't find it neither on this page neither on the main page. DynV (talk) 21:34, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Try the wiki activity. ::Zixes (talk) 21:55, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat :::I can neither find it on but as your message mentioned a URL, I made a screenshot of that. DynV (talk) 22:20, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Editing Categories Adept DynV, First of all, thank you for making an edit to the Grimskull article. However, with that being said, please cease and desist on editing categories on all article. I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] Please DO NOT CREATE NEW CATEGORIES without the permission of an Administrator or the Wiki Moderator who is in charge of maintenance for the category system, which at present is Shas'o'Kais. If he is unavailable, please don't hesitate to contact myself or Zixes. We will discuss that matter with you, should you feel the need to add a new category, and decide whether or not to grant your request. Thank you for your understanding and your compliance. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator (talk) 06:28, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Before replying to your message, I have a request: Please have the original unredacted image of File:Warhammer40k.wikia-main-no_chat-160817-EST1730.png either deleted or rendered unavailable to most people (ie: all except moderators). Now to the matter at hand: I trust you passed along my modification requests to the appropriate moderator. Inspecting the edit summary and the edit him/herself, s/he'll likely realize why I would have liked to see those modifications. DynV (talk) 07:14, August 18, 2016 (UTC)